Aime moi
by cmwamisskika
Summary: La détresse de deux cœurs qui pleurent, un amour impossible... Pas de happy end, pour une fois!


**Aime moi**

**Je la vois… elle est assise, seule. Elle est triste, je le vois, je le sens, son prétendu valentin, pff, il s'avère que ce n'est pas du tout lui ! Elle soupire, et détourne le regard de la piste, l'air résignée, en y voyant danser son abruti de Weasley. Depuis le début de ce fichu bal de St Valentin, je l'observe, elle comme moi, on fait tache au milieu de tout ce rose, de tout ces couples. Tient, quelle douce musique, bon, allé, tant qu'à faire, autant désespérer à deux, de toute façon, elle ne peut que me dire oui, ou non. Je m'avance, elle me voit, et me regarde, méfiante. Je reste neutre, et sans un mot, lui tend ma main…**

_**Danser, du regard et des mains apprivoiser**_

_**Une proposition, un pourparler, une invitation à tout oublier**_

**Je ne dis rien, je l'invite, silencieusement, parfois, le silence est bien plus fort que les mots ma belle Gryffondor, juste pour une danse, juste pour ce soir… elle accepte, et glisse sa main dans la mienne, elle est douce, sa peau est satinée, un pur délice. Elle me suit docilement sur la piste, tout le monde nous regarde, abasourdis…**

_**Tanguer, comme les radeaux dérivent, les canoës**_

_**Comme le vin enivre, se griser, comme un tango, tanguer, se renverser**_

**Ca y est, je la tient par la taille d'une main, l'autre de ses mains, emprisonnée dans ma deuxième à moi, je me sens bien, nous ne parlons toujours pas, on en a pas besoin, on se regarde et c'est tout, c'est bien mieux comme ça, trêve, pause, je voudrais que cela dure, dure… que le temps s'arrête, tu es belle ma petite lionne, mais les mots me brûleraient les lèvres de te le dire, je n'en ai pas le droit, alors dansons, dansons…**

_**Tomber, comme l'oiseau porté par les grands vents**_

_**Comme le bateau au fond de l'océan, comme on choisit le vide le néant**_

**Vide, néant, ce sont les deux mots qui définissent ma vie. Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas ce soir, pas avec toi… Je veux graver cet instant dans ma tête, tu semble bien toi aussi, serait-il possible que… oui, je le sens, je le vois, tu es comme moi, seule, un destin tracé, finalement, on se complètent bien… et tout le monde nous regarde, et nous tournoyons, tournoyons, dans notre bulle, notre monde, il n'y a plus rien, plus personne, cette nuit n'appartiens qu'à nous ma belle Hermione, qu'à nous…**

_**Aime-moi juste pour ce soir, aime-moi juste pour cette nuit**_

_**Aime-moi il n'y a que toi, aime-moi toi, la musique et moi…**_

_**Danser, fermer les yeux ne surtout plus penser**_

_**Du bout des doigts te toucher, te troubler**_

**Tu me regarde, je lis l'intrigue sur ton visage, je te sourie ce soir, je suis moi et rien que moi, je ne me cache pas, pas ce soir, demain… demain, tout redeviendra comme avant ma belle, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de te sentir contre moi, j'ai envie d'être ton complice… tu le sens, je le sais, et tu as les même besoins pas vrai ? Oui, tu me rend mon sourire, j'adore quand tu sourie, mais encore une fois, je ne peux avoir de telles pensées… pardonne moi, je t'en prie ma douce Hermione… non, pas ce soir, ce sont les faibles qui s'excusent, je ne suis pas faible, juste amoureux, depuis longtemps, d'un fruit défendus… alors ce soir je profite…**

**  
**

_**Dire que je danse, mais t'apprivoiser**_

_**Tomber, dans cet orage, mourir foudroyé**_

**Ca y est, tu es détendue, tu as compris, et te laisse aller toi aussi, ça me fait plaisir, tu es intelligente, et j'apprécie ça… les autres nous regarde toujours, je les vois du coin de l'œil. Weasley fulmine, et Potter, étrangement, sourit, il sait, il le sait…**

_**Dans ce volcan, me perdre et m'y brûler**_

**_Mourir d'amour et en ressusciter_  
**

**Qui l'aurait cru n'est ce pas ? Personne, pas même moi. Issu d'une famille de sang pur, je ne peux pas me permettre ce genre d'écart, et puis, cela n'en serait que plus dangereux pour ta vie… non ma douce, je ne suis pas un garçon pour toi, Drago Malefoy est né mangemort, et mourra mangemort, c'est mon destin, alors s'il te plait, laisse moi encore profiter, juste un tout petit peu, encore un instant, je t'en prie ma petite Gryffondor, attend… pas de mots, non, pas besoin, tu vois que cela ne va plus, tu lis sur mon visage, comme je lis sur le tient, tu fronce les sourcils, tandis que nous tournoyons toujours, et je te rassure d'un sourire, mais tu n'es pas dupe, tu resserre ta prise, et te rapproche de moi, posant ta tête sur mon épaule, toi aussi, tu es contaminée, par ce virus que l'on appelle l'amour…**

**  
**

_** Aime-moi**_

_**Comme une parenthèse, une pose une trêve, un vide ou je me noie**_

**Il n'y a jamais eu que toi…**

_**Aime-moi**_

_**Comme l'amour en rêve sans interdit, sans règle, ne plus penser qu'à ça**_

**Si seulement cela pouvait être réaliste…**

_**Aime-moi**_

_**Et comme un sacrilège assouvir le cortège de mes désirs de toi**_

**Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas, et ne pourrais jamais…**

_**Aime-moi**_

_**Et j'arrête le temps, respire à contre-temps, ne respire presque pas**_

**Je deviens fou…**

**_Aime-moi  
Je trace le chemin de la bouche et des mains, te dessine la voie_ **

**Tu relève la tête de mon épaule, et me regarde, les yeux brillants d'émotions…  
_Aime-moi  
Et c'est moi qui décide, qui t'emmène et te guide et dispose de toi_**

**Mon cœur, ma tête, et mon corps, tout de moi t'appartiens…  
_Aime-moi  
Te manger comme une pomme qu'on croque et abandonne, te prendre comme un homme_**

**Si seulement je pouvais… rien qu'une fois…  
_Aime-moi  
Je connais la manière et comment il faut faire pour trouver la lumière_  
je ne connais pas la lumière, mon chemin est tracé, il est trop tard…**

**La musique se termine, lentement, les couples autour de nous, quittent peu à peu la piste…  
_Aime-moi, aime-moi_ **

**On va devoir y aller ma belle, on n'a pas le choix, mais tu me retiens.  
_Aime-moi, aime-moi_ **

**Non, je t'en prie, non, ne pleure pas, je t'aime quand tu sourie Hermione, j'effleure ta joue du revers de ma main…  
_Aime-moi, aime-moi_ **

**Tu accueils cette caresse, comme un don du ciel, alors tu fermes les yeux…  
Aime-moi, aime-moi  
et moi, je réalise mon rêve de toujours, je me penche et pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes… le seul, l'unique, mais ô combien inoubliable baiser. Je m'en vais doucement, il n'y a plus que les bouts de nos doigts qui se touchent, et… c'est terminé… merci… tu as pris mon cœur en otage, et il ne sera libre, que lorsque je serait mort… prend soin de toi Hermione…**


End file.
